Memories of Dark Pleasure
by Aizden
Summary: Adult fanfiction involving the female me mbers of the Dark Brotherhood and Aizden a Khajiit Dovahkiin. Involves Astrid, G abriella and Babette.


(Authors note: This story involves Aizde n, my male Khajiit Dovahkiin. As this is my first fanfiction please tell what yo u think about it)

Memories of Dark Pleasure

Aizden thought often of his former famil y members of The Dark Brotherhood almost all of whom had died at the hand of the Penitus Oculatus during their assault o n the Brotherhood, but now sitting outsi de the Falkreath Sanctuary wearing his s hrouded armour exactly one year to the d ay he remembered his former brothers and sisters with a heart full of sorrow, es pecially Astrid the Dark Brotherhood's f ormer leader he remembered how she was t he most attractive Nordic woman he had e ver seen, except perhaps his wife Aela, She had a beautiful face, lush blond hai r, a seductive voice, a perfect body and ample curves.

He remembered how strong the feelings he had for her were. He remembered how one night, when her husband Arnbjorn was ou t hunting, he had wished to warn her of his distrust of Cicero and so he had dec ided to sneak, using an invisibility spe ll, into her bedroom and do so however u pon getting to her bedroom he heard stra nge noises and snuck in to see what they were only to find a most wondrously ent ertaining sight...

For inside was Astrid lying on her bed, naked, with the Blade of Woe in her righ t hand, the edge of its handle inside he r glorious, wet pussy and her left hand playing was with one of her own beautifu l, bouncing breasts. "Ohh, Ahh, Ohh, fuc k, fuck, Ohh my pussy, Ohh, Ohh Sithis, my cunt, Ohh" she screamed in pleasure.

Aizden remembered how he was so entertai ned by Astrid pleasuring herself that he did not notice that his invisibility sp ell had worn off. A while after the spel l wore off Astrid turned over onto her s ide and saw Aizden watching her "H-h-how long have you been their?" she nervousl y asked the Khajiit, who was still stari ng at her wet vagina "what, oh I have be en here a few minutes I came to tell you something… but you were doing this and well I was too mesmerized to react" he r eplied. Then Astrid asked Aizden in her most seductive voice "Are you enjoying w atching your married mistress pleasure h erself Khajiit? Are you? Do you wish to help pleasure her? Because she would lik e you to" she ordered.

Aizden stopped staring at the Nord's pus sy, climbed onto the bed beside her and put his hands on her breasts. She turned to him kissed him passionately, strippe d him of his leather Dark Brotherhood Ar mour and said "well you were the one who came and interrupted my pleasuring myse lf so please, pleasure me, go on enterta in me as I entertained you, Fuck me as I know you want to" she then rolled on to p of him and looked down at him "but I a m going to be on top!" she announced to him, spreading her legs and pushing hers elf down onto his firm length. Aizden fi nally snapped out of the trance her beau ty had put him into and grabbed her tigh t ass, pushing her down on to his long h ard penis and enjoying every moment he s pent in bed with her as he had long drea med of doing. Astrid on the other hand h ad never felt any sexual desire for anyo ne but her husband and now felt overpowe red by passion for the Khajiit beneath h er and wondered if she should tell him t o stop. It was what she should do but he r lust wouldn't let her.

Aizden remembered how he had then grown tired of been on the bottom and had flip ped Astrid over so she was lying flat on the bed with him on top of her with his penis still in her vagina and a leg eit her side of her thighs, he was fucking h er so hard that she screamed "Ohh, fuck yeah, my cunt, ohh it feels so good, ahh , ohhhh, ahhhh, yea baby, ohh you are so good at this," She then pushed him off her so that the top half of his furry bo dy was hanging off the bed but his legs and pelvis were still on it. Before Aizd en could get back up onto the bed Astrid sat down on him so his penis went deep into her vagina causing her to scream in delight at how good it felt.

When he was finally able to get back up onto the bed he sat up on it to take a b reak, but Astrid had other plans and sat on him again this time with her legs be nt and resting on the bed in order to fe el his long, hard cock in her wet pussy. To make the sex feel much better for th e both of them she bounced up and down s liding on his dick having it go deep int o her vagina before bouncing up to get i t out. When she was finally bored of tha t sex position Astrid eventually pulled Aizden off the bed, stood up with him ki ssed him and then lifted up her leg onto his muscular shoulder so he could clear ly see into her vagina. Aizden's cock wa s too hard at that point for him to do a nything but shove it deep into her pussy causing it to flow with juices while ca using pre-cum to flow from his dick into her cunt make her scream with pleasure. 

Aizden who was having as much fun as Ast rid pushed her by the breasts onto the c hair in the corner of the room spread he r legs so he could see her clit and plun ged his penis deep into her vagina as sh e emitted a lowed cry of "fuck yes, hard er, harder my love, let us push each oth er to the limit and experience it like n ever before!"

Unfortunately she had cried it too loudl y and caused Gabriella, an attractive Du nmer (Dark Elf) assassin who also lived in the sanctuary, to hear her and come t o see what was going on. When she saw Ai zden fucking Astrid behind Arnbjorn's ba ck and asked her mistress "What is it As trid, I heard you scream, Is Aizden rapi ng you?" as she said it she looked disap provingly at Aizden. "No, no, no, it's n ot like that I wanted to have sex but du e to Arnbjorn's absence I saw Aizden I a sked if he could pleasure me and he is" Astrid replied. "You could help him do s o, if you want" she added looking from t he Dark Elf to the Khajiit. "Whatever yo u wish my mistress" replied Gabriella as she began to take of her shrouded robes .

Once she was fully naked Astrid forced a willing Gabriella down onto the bed fac ing upwards then she pushed Aizden on to p of her, putting his dick in Gabriella' s mouth and as Gabriella sucked Aizden's huge wet penis Astrid licked Gabriella' s grey-green face, her pale lips and Aiz den's penis until Gabriella was sexually aroused enough to take their little thr eesome to the next level. As the first j uices began to flow form Gabriella's cun t Astrid asked her "could you go on all fours on the bed for me please honey."

When Gabriella had very willingly oblige d Astrid then told Aizden "fuck her from behind only softly to start off with bu t get harder as you go" once Aizden too had done as she asked, Astrid slid under the other woman and began to tongue her vagina whilst Aizden was fucking it. Th e combination of Astrid's hot tongue and Aizden's huge length in her pussy was b eginning to overwhelm her sexually but w hen she noticed Astrid's large open puss y just below her mouth she could not con tain her lust and began to lick it harde r and harder whilst the Nord and Khajiit were taking turns to push hard in her c unt with their tongue and penis respecti vely.

All of this was causing Astrid, Gabriell a and Aizden all to be growing extremely close to their own releases, however As trid was determined to make Gabriella be lieve she was in control of Aizden durin g their whole sexual encounter and deman ded that the other two suck her breasts before they continued with any sexual ac tivity even though it pained her to be s o horny and still wait for real sex. Bot h Aizden and Gabriella had to agree that Astrid's huge breast tasted amazing and they quickly had her screaming with ple asure. After a long time of sucking Astr id's delicious breasts Aizden and Gabrie lla began to grow bored of it and Gabrie lla loudly Cried "Let's do something els e I'm getting bored!" little did she kno w that by saying that she added a new la yer of excitement to the sex.

Her cry caused a girl who looked about t en year's old walk in. She had dark brow n hair and small tits hidden behind her modified shrouded armour but the most fa scinating thing about her was her startl ing red eyes, these eyes were the proof that she was not ten years old but sever al hundred for she had been bitten by a vampire at the age of ten so she looked that age forever. She entered the room s aying "Gabriella are you in there talkin g to Astrid because I wanted to know if you had any Blue Mush…" then she noticed the threesome going on in front of her "What in the name of Sithis are you thre e doing?" she exclaimed looking at the w omen and avoiding Aizden's eyes. "Listen Babette close the door and come here." Gabriella told the vampire "Good girl, n ow listen what you are looking at isn't Astrid cheating on her husband it's her just having some fun to release her sexu al tension, ok it just something all mat ured women need to do, so no need to tel l anyone about any of this right?" The v ampire thought about this for a few minu tes before replying "Hmm all right I won 't tell… if I can join in!"

"Then strip naked and get on the bed" As trid ordered the vampire. A naked Babett e was an amazing sight, in Aizden's opin ion her breasts were a bit small but the y looked firm, and her pussy was tiny ho wever it made Aizden cum just a bit. Whe n the vampire was lying on the bed Aizde n jumped onto her and plunged his penis hard into her tiny cunt it felt amazing like he was stretching her freezing cold pussy past its limits as he shoved his penis deep into her cold, hard core.

Aizden's penis was far too large for Bab ette's small cunt to handle and when he pushed its whole length into her Babette screamed in pain but this only made the Khajiit more interested in fucking her as he loved hearing screams during sex. Aizden then reached behind the vampire a nd grabbed her ass. He then began to use her ass to bring his penis deeper in he r cunt. "Wow I have never had sex before but the way you push your penis deep in to my previously untouched cunt is amazi ngly unbearable" Babette told the Khajii t before she moaned "Ohhhh, Ahhhh Aizden it feels so very, amazingly good Ohhhh yeah ohhhh."

Her ass felt incredibly nice in Aizden's hands and as his penis pushed through h er small hole it's sides were pushed far into her then pulled out again as he fu cked her hard. He fucked her so hard tha t he came inside her and she swore as he r virginity was ultimately lost and Aizd en came inside of her. Believing the vam pire to be in pain the other two women q uickly came to help however upon closer inspection they found that Babette was t horoughly enjoying having the Khajiit to herself, so they decided to help her en joy it by kissing her small firm tits an d playing with her long brown hair while still entertaining each-other by finger ing one another. Astrid was licking her lips as the Dark Elf pushed her fingers deep into the Nord's wet vagina.

With his penis now out of the vampire's vagina Aizden was hungry for some pussy and as there was three lovely women in f ront of him all of whom would be willing to let him eat theirs. But how could he force one of them to let him when he ne eded to maintain the illusion that Astri d was in charge? Astrid however was alwa ys very good at telling what people want ed saw how badly he craved a vagina so s he said "I have an idea let all lie on t he bed legs open wide and let Aizden hav e a feast between our legs, what do you say girls?" Aizden looked at her with a look of pure gratitude as they began to lie on the bed. As she spread her legs w ide Gabriella said to Aizden "I hope you are hungry because my cunt is very, ver y wet and you have to lick it all up." B abette on the other hand told Aizden "I have never felt like this before, neithe r have I had this…wetness in my vagina b ut I like it, a lot!"

Aizden loved the taste of Astrid's fiery vagina and as he pushed his tongue deep into the Nord's pussy he tried to savou r the taste of her juices as his long to ngue licked every inch of Astrid's woman hood, but after a while Gabriella, who h ad been fingering Babette who in turn wa s fingering her, said "oh are our cunts not appealing enough for you Khajiit, th at's fine we can just leave." At these w ords Aizden withdrew his tongue from ins ide Astrid swallowed the last of her pus sy juices and knelt before Babette. Aizd en's mouth was still burning from Astrid 's hot pussy juice. Going from Astrid's fiery hot core to Babette's ice cold one was a shock for Aizden's taste-buds and as he grabbed the vampire's ass and pul led her closer to him she giggled in a w ay only a young girl could. After all ev en though she was over three hundred yea rs old her body was not. When he was fin ished with Babette Aizden pushed her asi de like a broken toy.

"So Dunmer are you ready, you promised m e that your cunt would be wet so let me test it" Aizden announced. And Gabriella had been right, her vagina was very wet and it did take Aizden a long time to s uck off all the juice but when he was do ne he told the women "Well Astrid, you h ave a large hot pussy perhaps too large and too hot, whilst Babette you've got a tiny, ice, cold cunt, however you Gabri ella, your pretty blue vagina feels perf ect in both size and temperature, at lea st for my tongue."

Babette and Astrid both looked offended by this however they had no time to say anything as Babette said "Oh Fuck, It is nearly sunrise Aizden you have to go no w!" They all thought about this for a wh ile before Astrid promised "Our legs wil l always be open for you" and at that th ey all got dressed back into their armou r and robes.

"Aizden" called Babette snapping the Kha jiit out of his memory "I thought I migh t find you here remembering the good tim es." Aizden smiled, looked at his vampir e friend and said "well one very good ti me in particular." At this Babette looke d into his eyes and whispered "Oh you na ughty boy I know which time you mean. Yo u know that the promise Astrid made is s till valid for me," then she giggled lik e she had done all that time ago. Aizden just kissed her and said "If you're luc ky."


End file.
